


It has to be you

by graytreason



Series: It has to be you, only you [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place four years after the events of The Conqueror of Shamballa movie.<br/>Ed finally finds the Roy Mustang of this world by chance, but the happy ending he so desperately craves is still too far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to be you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick one shot I did the other day.

Ed looked up to the portal after the third attempt to seal the gate with his brother, only to find out once again that it was a failure. Another fucking failure. Four years they have lived in this other world, four years of researching and using the vast extent of their knowledge of alchemy to seal the portal back to the world they knew and to the country they lived with family and friends, a country called Amestris.  
  
"Fuck!" Ed screamed as he fell to the floor and punched the tiles below.  
  
"Brother.. we can always try again."  
  
"What is the fucking point Al? Without Alchemy we are rendered useless in this world. The portal back home would have been closed within a week of us leaving." There was nothing worse in Ed's heart and mind to admit defeat, it was a word he never obeyed and always fought to turn around. The odds were against him returning from the gate, Alphonse had saved him, but he never admitted defeat, instead sacrificing himself to bring his brother back. His brother was everything to him and as the older brother it was his job to protect him, from the darkest recesses, the horrors in that dark void.  
  
When he awoke in this world with his father beside him he never stopped to find a way back home and luck took him back to Amestris, thanks to some fucked up individuals thinking that the mirror world was the holy grail. An hour tops was all he lasted in Amestris, he saw Winry, his very own brother alive and well in a human body and the bastard himself, Roy Mustang. He never thought he'd be so pleased to see that cocky womanizing bastard. Of course the greetings never lasted long before he said goodbye in his own way to make sure Amestris, and the world he grew up in, stayed safe. The one thing that surprised him was that his brother followed him through, leaving everyone else behind for his only blood sibling, leaving the task to close the other portal to Colonel Bastard.  
  
He sat down with his back against one of the many pillars surrounding the circular hall, his brother taking the spot right next to him.  
  
"We have to keep trying brother."  
  
The older blonde looked up to the doorway of the gate. It was the only connection left to all those they left behind. Winry, Pinacco, Mustang, his unit and all the other people they met throughout their journey to get their bodies back to normal. He knew they needed to close the portal on their side, but in his heart he wanted it to be kept open in hope that one day they could get back home, back to the world of Alchemy. The science in this world was so different and still alien to him. His vast knowledge of alchemy is rendered useless without being able to transmute. This world was so far behind.  
  
The only positive of this world were the people. Faces he recognized instantly being the people he once worked, visited and played with. Of course he couldn't just go up to them just like old times - the downside was having to gain their trust.. Maes and Gracia he was acquainted with before he returned here. On their travels they found everyone. Breda in the mines, Fuery a radio broadcaster, Falman and Winry were school teachers, Hawkeye and Havoc were in the police force along with Maes. But there was one person he was still to find, Roy Mustang.  
  
His mind had been focused on Roy for years with every bit of him hoping to jump through the hole he was looking at with that cocky grin and make a statement about his height, before taking them back home like nothing had happened. The one thing he desired was to at least see that man in this world, to hear he voice and see that stupid smile. From their time in Amestris they had gotten close and in his heart he remained, as sappy and cheesy as that sounded, his feelings for one Roy Mustang was something his younger self would have punched him for repeatedly. But now he was older, more mature and knew that what he had for Roy was what everyone believed what he had for Winry, love.  
  
He believed he'd get over this need for the man by now, but it never stopped. When he dreamed of Amestris Roy was always the main character, he was always there even if the man wasn't actually there when the event transpired. Whenever he woke Al would mentioned the amount of times he said the man's name in his sleep, eventually leading Ed to tell him what he felt. Al smiling and saying that he already had a feeling that was how they felt about each other.  
  
Stories of what happened when Ed disappeared from their world were brought up easily, Al making sure he took his time telling Ed what had happened to Roy. Slipping into a slump and resigning to a lonely private, whos watch station was in the absolute middle of nowhere and abandoning his flame alchemy. It was only when news broke through that a mysterious ship appeared in the sky and not far behind was that of Edward Elric that the man returned to his determined self to help his star alchemist and unit member.  
  
Ed couldn't help but remember seeing him float up in a balloon snapping his fingers at anything malicious before appearing before him complete with an eye patch. His heart had skipped a beat or two as his voice coursed through his body.  
  
Fuck, just thinking of the past was making him feel worse then what he already was.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" He questioned to his younger brother.  
  
Al looked to the gate before looking to his brother. "I really don't know. We have to keep trying." He mentioned again for the third time.  
  
Envy and their father were sacrificed to open the gate this side. Wrath and Gluttony were sacrificed the other side, but there were no actual homonculi left, the others died. The known option was out before they ever started and now they have executed everything they could think of that didn't involve clapping and transmutation circles.  
  
"I need a break. I need a drink." He rose from his spot and walked out of the building.  
  
Alphonse watched his siblings back and sighed, it was taking a toll on both of them. He looked to their latest failure of a machine and yawned. It was a machine ahead of the era they were currently living in, it was a wonder of modern science, but not to them. There was no telling if or when some destructive thing could force it's way through the gate from anywhere. Four years without anything may or may not be a good sign. Even though their calculations were perfect it still wasn't enough.  
  
He sighed as he covered the machinery with a tarpaulin sheet and made his way home, there was no way he could think of anything to do in such a tired state.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed walked through the doors of his regular public house. At first he only came here when he needed to, but after time this became his regular spot. The second stool on the right side of the bar. The same amber coloured drink, no ice, which happily burned his throat as it went down. Sometimes he'd look around the room, but today wasn't one of those days. He stared into his glass, swirling the alcohol around before taking a sip. There were times when he was here he'd turn to the never ending information in his brain, try to find a solution to what went wrong or what could be tweaked, a way to close that portal once and for all. Right now there was nothing, even his brain had given up. He downed the drink and ordered another one.  
  
The bar was always a jolly and loud place, and tonight was no exception. Men toasting and clinking their glasses, group singing and the people flirting in hope of getting laid. Usually it was the men since as soon as a woman walks in all eyes are on her, but as he looked up he saw a woman leaning backwards on the counter resting on her elbows. Whoever she was chatting up Ed couldn't see and he couldn't be bothered to move to the seat next to him to get a look. She would be successful since most men in here only think about their dick.  
  
"I get lonely in my bed at night, perhaps you'd keep me... company."  
  
Ed's eyebrows rose. Guess she got straight to the point.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"By company I do mean sex." She turned slightly, obviously giving him a better view of her cleavage.  
  
"I'm good thank you."  
  
"What man turns down sex?"  
  
"A man who is taken."    
  
"Your loss." The woman huffed and walked elsewhere.  
  
Where another person's eyes would have averted after the scene ended Ed's eyes remain fixed.    
  
He's drunk, his drink was spiked, he's unconscious, he's dreaming. One of those had to be it, possibly all four, because it couldn't just be a major coincidence that what he is seeing before him is true. He closed his eyes, counted to three, opened them and the man was still there minding his own business.  
  
He watched as the bar tender grabbed a glass from under the counter before turning his back  to acquire the correct spirit, carefully pouring it into the glass, the amount was perfection. Placing the spirit back in its place he picked up the glass and gently placed the  item in front of the awaiting customer.  
  
What were the chances?  
  
After years of looking..  
  
The man raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the high volume liquid.  
  
Same messed up raven locks, ivory skin, dark piercing eyes...    
  
Those obsidian orbs that focused on Ed as he lowered his glass.  
  
He finally found him...  
  
This world's Roy Mustang.  
  
"You alright?" He questioned, but kept eye contact.  
  
"y.. Yeah." Ed quickly replied before dropping his eyes to his own drink.  
  
"Tough day?"  
  
"Something like that." Ed quickly glanced up and smiled slightly before raising his own glass and taking a drink. "You looked like you were doing alright though, you know with that woman."  
  
He chuckled and sighed. "They just can't take the hint."  
  
"You're the first person I've seen reject an easy lay, must be some lady you've claimed."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't have anyone, it's just a way to get rid of them."  
  
Roy Mustang without a partner wasn't anything unusual to the blonde. He never had a stable relationship in Amestris, but this version was clearly not a womanizer, otherwise this one has taste and not want to stick his dick into any available vagina.  
  
"Can't say I've ever seen you in here. Are you new to the area?" Mustang placed his folded arms on the bar.  
  
"I've lived here for four years, this is my regular watering hole."  
  
He smiled. "Oh.. well.. I guess we don't come in here at the same time, I'm sure I would have noticed if I did."  
  
_As would I.._  
  
The man rose from his seat and walked over to Ed. "Roy." He held out his hand towards the blonde.  
  
"Ed." He shook the hand firmly as Mustang took a seat next to him.  
  
"So what do you do Ed?"  
  
"I'm a scientist."  
  
"Impressive. Don't you guys live a glamourous and wealthy life?"  
  
"Hardly, just earn enough to scrape through the week. How about you?"  
  
"I'm a highly and well respected salesman."  
  
Ed had always suspected he would be a police officer like Maes, Havoc and Hawkeye. "What kind of sales?" He raised his glass and took another sip. "Houses.. vehicles?"  
  
"Fruit and vegetables." He chuckled at the sudden shock of Ed's features. "Sorry, it looked like you had very high hopes there."  
  
Ed couldn't say it was a fall from grace since this Roy and Amestrian Roy were two completely different people. "No it's fine, it's just said you that your were well respected."  
  
"I am!"  
  
Ed laughed as did Roy.  
  
Throughout the evening they talked about anything and everything like they were friends who found each other after years.  
  
"Do you... have a wife? Girlfriend?" The older man curiously looked over.  
  
"Nah. There were expectations years ago, but not any more."  
  
"A handsome man like you, I'm shocked."  
  
"You can talk you chick magnet." The blonde nudged him with his elbow.  
  
Roy looked around to make sure if anyone was in ear shot before leaning into Ed to whisper. "Not my cup of tea, as the English would say."  
  
"Good." He smiled as his eyes locked with Roy's. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad..  
  
xXx  
  
Alphonse watched his brother as he begun making his own breakfast. The elder sibling seemed to have a slight spring in his step and was surprisingly wide eyed after coming home in the early hours of the morning and only having a few hours sleep.  
  
"I'm guessing you've thought up of a new theory?"  
  
"Nope." Ed turned to his brother smiling widely "I found something even better."  
  
"What's even better then a new theory?"  
  
"I found Roy."  
  
"That's good, but you were never his happy when we found the others."  
  
"Al.. back in Amestris, before I left to this world the first time, me and Roy well.. we. Look it wasn't a spur of the moment, there was some tension between us for a few months. He told me how he felt, as did I, and it happened."  
  
"So basically you slept with the Brigadier General. I guess that makes more sense to his actions after you left. Look brother, after everything you have been through you deserve to be happy, I'm happy for you. Please just remember that the Roy you met in the bar last night is not the same Roy Mustang we left behind in Amestris. They may look the same, but that is as far as it goes."  
  
xXx  
     
Ed sat at the table with Roy close beside him. This was the fourth meeting for the two men and they became close rather quickly. Ed had learnt all about Roy and his job, or as much as you could with a grocer, and he gave him enough information about science without spilling the whole portal-into-the-gate-which-will-lead-them-to-another-world.  
  
There were light touches like one hand brushing against the other, knees resting happily next to each other. He watched the man carefully as he laughed, it was strange, in a good way. Roy didn't laugh that much, it was more of a closed mouth chuckle and one of those smirks. It was like seeing the man from a whole different point of view.  
  
"I've really grown fond of you Ed." Roy halted any conversation that was happening.  
  
"I've grown fond of you too Roy." He smiled as he grabbed his glass. "Another drink?"  
  
He rose from his seat only for a hand to clamp around his arm and stop him, their eyes met and lingered before the older man finally spoke.  
  
"Could we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Like where?"  
  
Mustang smiled as he took the glass from Ed's hand to place it back on the table. "Follow me."  
  
Ed didn't move at first, curious as to what the man had planned. Roy noticed he wasn't being followed and flashed the blonde with a hopeful smile followed my mouthing the words 'come on'. It may have been spoken loudly but the bar was pretty rowdy tonight. Finally moving his legs one in front of the other he followed the raven haired man to the back rooms before heading out the back exit. He stepped into a side alley. To his right was a short walk back to the road and to his left, where Roy was heading, was a tall garden gate. Grabbing the circular ring handle he turned the metal to hear a clunk which may or may not have echoed, he didn't look around to find out, and opened the wooden panel before allowing Ed to go through first.  
  
It was obviously a dark time, but there was enough light for the blonde to see where he now was. Some concrete slabs and a moderate sized patch of grass all with a tall fence surrounding and now where else to go.  
  
"This is the beer garden... " Roy quietly announced.  
  
Quite strange with there being no tables, chairs or drinkers for that matter. Yes it was pretty damn late at night, or early in the morning however you saw it, but did people just sit on the floor?  
  
"Ed.. "  
  
The blonde pulled out his thoughts and turned to the man behind him. Roy leant in slowly. Ed knew what was happening by the way his face slowly approached his, clearly Roy being cautious in case the blonde wanted to reject him. Ed decided to stop the time wasting and took a step forward, connecting their lips gently. Roy took a sharp intake of breath, probably the shock of being beaten to it, but it didn't matter, his hand reached up and cupped the side of Ed's face. The hand was warm and comforting to the blonde as their lips started moving together. This was how it started and it sent a pleasant feeling from the hand to his spine. He placed his hands around the neck of his counterpart and the kiss grew deeper, their mouths opening and closing, the change in head positioning. It was just perfect, just like he remembered. Roy's hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer their tongues now moving over one another in a fight for dominance. He could feel those warm hands creeping up the back of his shirt, warming every inch of skin that came into contact. The blonde quickly stepped backwards, bringing Mustang with him as he found a solid surface to leant against. He was completely at the mercy of Roy and he couldn't be happier about it. Every touch was something he had craved for years and had now finally returned. His body came to life, tingling with excitement from his head to his toes, an organ that had only been treated with his own hand was now pressed against another. Their kiss finally broke as the older man administered kisses and licks to his neck from is ear to his collar bone were he gently grazed the skin with his teeth and getting a positive reaction from Ed. The ivory hands now moved south, one resting on the blonde's hips the other cradling and caressing the hardness in his pants. Ed moaned as the hand stroke up and down his clothed shaft.  
  
Roy leant back in to whisper in Ed's ear. "My home is close by.."  
  
Ed's body reacted fabulously to the deep tone he spoke, using the moment to gently nibble at the pale nape. He took a deep breath to inhale that familiar scent.  
  
His eyes opened before taking another sniff before pushing Roy back.  
  
"Ed? Am I.. going too fast?"  
  
The blonde looked to Roy, who was now clearly worried he did something wrong. He didn't do anything wrong though, but that wasn't the problem swirling around in Ed's mind. The scent from the man in front of him was not the scent he was familiar with. The smell he craved was something he could never pin point, with this smell he could say exactly what the aroma was.  
  
"Edward?"  
  
Never once he had been called the name, never once had there been some sort of short joke.  
  
"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."  
  
"You've lost me Ed, I don't understand."  
  
_The law of equivalent exchange._  
  
Just like when he tried to bring back his mother. Just like the state exam and the battle when his renewal came up. Scar, Liore, he knows nothing about any of these.  
  
He looked to the man. His features were exactly the same, his voice was the same, his drinking habits the same, but his mind. His mind had no knowledge of all the years in the military. The struggles he and his brother had to overcome.  
  
This wasn't the bastard who struck fear into his enemies with only a snap of his fingers, a man who used a certain alchemy which was unique to him and him alone. The man who was a womanizer and borderline alcoholic.  
  
For so long he had been searching for this world's Roy and they found each other. He should be happy that this Roy was more than willing to start some sort of relationship within four meetings and not multiple years. Yet Ed still wasn't happy because this isn't the Roy Mustang he fell in love with.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster before opening the gate and begun the walk down the narrow alley, leaving a man confused, and possibly devastated, behind.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed sat on the cold tile floor and stared up at the portal. Alphonse was right, he was always right. How could he have been so stupid. He loved Roy Mustang of Amestris, the man he kissed, held and shared a bed with. All these images begun to flood his mind. A man who had helped him and his brother through all the bad times and pointed them in the right direction when they steered off path. He was a man they could talk to until the sunrise for many days about their missions and adventures, to reminisce of those days would be something he'd dream of, but it was impossible. He couldn't go back to the life he had wanted, he craved, for the past four years.  
  
The colours of the portal swirled, his mind creating a vision of Roy in Military attire, the messed raven hair, the smirk that had greeted him every time he stepped into his office near the end, even the eye patch the man wore when they finally saw each other again.  
  
It was something he was never willing to admit, but he had to face reality.  
  
He could never see _his_ Roy again..


End file.
